Management can be provided to electronic devices by configuring the electronic devices and diagnosing problems associated with the electronic devices, among other things. Most management applications associated with an electronic client device that work over the Internet and are installed behind firewalls. This requires the user to install applications and to configure their electronic devices in various ways, which include opening up ports. Many users, such as people that buy electronic devices for their homes, their small-sized businesses or their medium-sized businesses, want their electronic devices managed in a secure manner but do not know how to configure their electronic devices, among other things.
The drawings referred to in this description are not drawn to scale except if specifically noted.